<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Red by Swtch_racha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746738">A Little Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha'>Swtch_racha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Biting, Blood and Injury, Come Swallowing, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fuck Or Die, Graphic Description, Han Jisung has a twin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, M/M, No Lube, Past Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Period-Typical Homophobia, Predator/Prey, References to Breeding, Religious Fanaticism, Violence, Wolf Hybrid Bang Chan, implied - Freeform, slight non-con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The branches rustled and the bushes shook as something moved towards him. Jisung froze, his legs were locked. In his mind, he knew better than to run because the animal would only give chase. It was better to stand your ground and scare them off but a small voice in his head screamed at him to run. A shadow emerged from the bushes and appeared in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Tr...espasser…”</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be mindful of the tags! </p><p> </p><p>1) Slight non-con- Jisung is overwhelmed/over sensitive and asks Chan to stop but he continues </p><p>2) Chan is not a werewolf! He is a wolf hybrid which means that he doesn't change into a wolf. </p><p>3) Please take this as fiction. In no way, shape or form should this work be taken as anything serious. </p><p> </p><p>This is much darker than my usual fics but I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another marker buried in the snow. He was going in the right direction. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mother, why on earth would you agree!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A woman sat in silence, drinking the plain salted potato stew, paired with some salted dried meat.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Answer me!” He surged forward, stopping at the edge of the table. He wanted to grab her, throttle her, shake her shoulders. Anything to get her to explain the madness that she had agreed to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Quiet.” Her voice pierced through the silence, the metal spoon clattered onto the table. The chilly winds howled outside their tiny home, the windows shook in their frames as his mother dabbed at her mouth with a cloth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He moved forward slowly until he knelt beside her. Taking her frail bony hand in his, he pleaded with her.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do not send her out into the woods, Mother. She will die. Do you not care if she does not retu-“ He heard the slap before he felt it, a sharp crack as his face snapped to the side.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How dare you question me. It is because I care that she must go and prove herself. It is the same for all that have been chosen. If she is worthy, the spirits will return her to us.” He blinked the tears that welled in the corner of his eye.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And if she does not?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Then, she was already dead to begin with.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Half of the next marker was all that was left. The snow had built up and nearly buried it under the several layers of ice. He grunted, taking hold of the piece of wood and pulling. He managed to lift it a few inches, only enough for it to be seen. He wrapped his cape around his shoulders and continued his trek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Jisung, I will die tomorrow, won’t I?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jiwoo…”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jisung stepped into their bedroom and sat across from his sister. She was staring at the window, watching the snow fall. The tear tracks on her cheeks were dry. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You won’t die-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t know that!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Maybe, maybe you’ll return home safely-“ </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, because of the ‘spirits’? Jisung please, you and I both know it is foolish to even think that that’s a possibility.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She snapped at him before getting up and moving closer to the window. Jisung stared at her back. Her shoulders were tense as she worried her lip with her teeth, her arms curled around her body. Her hair, the same color as his, brushed the middle of her back, tucked neatly in a braid.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were the same in every single way. Identical twins, which according to their small village, happens every so often. It was a blessing, or a curse, depending on how you saw it. Their father died when they were children and their mother had to raise them by herself. Luckily, she had Jisung, who stood early on as the man of the house. He had to make sure to provide for his family and protect his sister. Their mother wasn’t the same after their father had died, it was obvious.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both Jisung and Jiwoo knew that the village people believed they were special. They were extremely superstitious and the twins would usually ignore their silly beliefs until winter came.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two more markers were absent, if his calculations were correct. He hadn’t passed one in the last hour. They were stationed, at a distance from one another, marking a path. He sighed and took out the hunting knife strapped to his leg. It was a struggle under all that cloth but he managed to get a hold of it. He trudged through the snow and marked a tree with a symbol. Hopefully, he finds the next one. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The wooden bed frame creaked as Jisung got up and approached his sister. A fresh set of tears flowed down her cheeks as she sniffled. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her the way he did when she would wake up from a nightmare.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t want to go, Jisung. I’m scared. Mother… she… she said yes.” He continued to caress her hair, letting Jiwoo bury her face into his chest. He didn’t want her to go either. They both knew that it would be a death sentence even if luck gave them the tiniest bit of favor. Jisung chewed the inside of his cheek. He thought of a plan, a dangerous and risky one but at this point, what choice did they have? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, Jiwoo, you won’t die. I won’t let you walk into that forest.” Jiwoo pulled back and looked up at Jisung. He wiped the tears off her cheek and kissed her forehead.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jisung, I… I don’t have a choice.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, you do. But you must listen to me very carefully, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A raven squawked out of nowhere, its wings shaking the branch it had perched on. There was no one around to see the man jump on shock and trip over into the snow. Jisung groaned, grateful no one was around to see him fall face first in the snow. He sat up with much difficulty, huffing as his ridiculously long, heavy cape got stuck. Part of him was amazed his plan succeeded. Although, he certainly did not think the dress through. </p><p> </p><p>He was in his sister’s clothes. He found himself having a new sense of respect for her, walking around in a bodice was no easy feat especially under the layers of skirt she had to wear. He at least had his pants underneath it. He drew in short breaths, trying his best to control his breathing like his sister had taught him. </p><p> </p><p>When Jisung revealed his plan, she thought he was insane to think it would work. He had planned to take her place for the ceremony, claiming that they were identical if not for the clothes and the hair. No one would be able to tell them apart if they planned his disguise right. It was risky but with the help of his friends, they chopped off her hair and braided into his, thankfully, long blonde mane. Once the hair was done, they swapped clothes. She wrapped her chest and slipped into his clothes, donning his coat and with her newly cut hair, she looked just like him. He told her that she needed to go out and collect firewood with his hunting party at dawn. He made sure to entrust her to his friend. They would give her their spare firewood for when she returned home afterwards so that their mother wouldn’t suspect. </p><p> </p><p>That night until dawn, she helped him prepare. She strapped Jisung into her bodice, as tight as it would allow. His shoulders were broad but luckily, his waist was narrow enough to fit. She helped him dress in her clothes. The last piece was a giant blood red cape. It was thick, and fortunately, the hood was large enough to cover his face. When the time came and the elders fetched them from their home, Jisung walked confidently with them to the edge of their village. Some villagers watched while the elders sent him off, wishing “her” good fortune. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, looking up at the sky. It was only early morning. The sky was cloudy as it was due to snow once more. The birds chirped, shaking their feathers before entering their tiny nests. Jisung leaned back, as much as the bodice would allow, and breathed in the smell of the woods. </p><p> </p><p>For as long as he could remember, they had always been warned of the creatures that lurked in the forest. It became clear that it was all a lie to keep children away when they willingly allowed him to join their hunts when he was only 9. He grew up quickly after his father’s death and legends like monsters who snatch up children in the night became just stories. Sighing, he rolled onto his hands and knees and pushed himself up. It was a struggle but he managed not to step on his skirt while getting up. </p><p> </p><p>As he walked in the forest, he thought about the young women who came before him. Women who were subjected to the inane tradition with zero survival skills. How on earth did they find their way? What did they eat? Where did they sleep? Poor women who could barely make a fire with wood, all sent into the woods with only a prayer to protect them. It became obvious then that it was not just monsters in the forest that he had to look out for. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped the cape around him tighter as he walked through the snow. It boggled his mind why they had chosen red, of all colors. Something about blood or purity or some such nonsense. It was very impractical because it stood out so much. He was sure he could be seen by anyone from miles away, the red cloth was coated with fine white snowflakes. They could’ve easily made it brown or any dark color, or maybe even a beautiful white fur one that blended with the snowscape. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung continued to walk, marking trees along the way. He had to make sure that he reached the last marker and return home by dawn. He had promised to take care of whatever was at the end of this path and return home safely so that his sister could swap places with him again. A part of him knew he still had a chance of dying but he made arrangements for that. In the event of his death, he made sure to ask his friend to take his sister as his wife and provide for them. At least, they would be taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the sharp pain in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten since last night and he neglected to bring food so as not to stall the ceremony. He sighed and continued to make his way deeper into the forest. He tried his best to look around for some food but as the winter came, so did the bareness of the trees. Jisung felt the wind pick up, the air sharp on his round cheeks. He felt his long hair fly into his face and he spluttered, struggling to keep it in place. Hitching the skirt up, he waded through the snow with big steps. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could see the last marker, it was bigger than the others. It was painted bright red and it stood stark against the white snow. Jisung moved faster and reached the last marker. There were some words he had to say, some type of chant but he didn’t bother memorizing it. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung looked around. The last marker stood in the middle of clearing, tall trees shielding it from the chill. There was nothing that special about it. Jisung felt a bit disappointed, he thought there would be at least some type of magical feeling when he arrived. Hands on his hips, he turned around and took in his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the fear the woods seemed to instill, Jisung was always at peace here. He had learned at a young age not to let his fears overpower him. The forest provided them with food, wood for fire and shelter. It wasn’t as bad as people made it out to be. He shut his eyes and breathed in the crisp air, letting himself relax before having to walk all the way back. Jisung hadn’t noticed the sun beginning to dip low, the last rays of light disappearing behind the trees. It had taken him almost the whole day to complete his journey. </p><p> </p><p>He shook himself from his reverie. He had no source of light and needed to head back before nighttime. It was never a good idea to be in the forest at night. Jisung marked the last marker with his knife and began to head back when a movement was caught in the corner of his eye. He froze, looking in the direction he saw it. When there was nothing, Jisung narrowed his eyes and began to walk slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Something heavy settled in his gut, a familiar feeling prickled the back of his neck. He was being watched. Years of hunting experience honed his instincts and he knew, at this very moment, there was something watching him. His mind raced as he tried to appear calm. There were all sorts of animals in the woods, a pack of wolves would be the worst possible scenario. He would worry about the so-called “monster” as well, if he believed in it. </p><p> </p><p>He quickly made his way to the next marker, his hand brushing the wood. They hadn’t shown themselves yet so Jisung knew he had time. He was lucky he wasn’t a girl, he knew they smelled of fresh blood once a month when they bled, which made them very dangerous companions during a hunt. Jisung had made it to the next marker when he heard it. </p><p> </p><p>It was a low growl, deep and rumbling but loud enough that carried through the forest. He could feel it rattle his bones, his heart began to race. He hitched up the skirt and picked up his pace, the cape billowing behind him. Jisung tried to make it to the next marker before anything else happened when he noticed a figure. </p><p> </p><p>“H-hello?” Jisung cupped his hand to his mouth. The wind had begun to pick up, carrying a flurry that impaired his vision. The figure began to move but Jisung could hardly see it. It looked like a man but no one would be foolish enough to be in the forest at this time, aside from him of course. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung pulled his hood down, protecting his eyes as he held onto the cape tight. The ends billowed in the wind behind him as he continued to push his way through the storm. The layers of the skirt were beginning to get damp, forming ice crystals that restricted his movement. He grunted, pushing through. He kept in the forefront of his mind his sister’s well-being and pushed through the fatigue. He was nearly out of breath when the winds began to settle. He could feel his nose run slightly, pieces of snow stuck on his brows and hair. He rested against a tree, when he noticed that it had no mark. He quickly checked the surrounding trees and began to realize that he had strayed off course. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was beginning to panic. He couldn’t retrace his steps because the snow would’ve covered his tracks by now. He could turn around and walk in a straight line but there’s a chance that he’d get even more lost. Taking deep breaths, he tried not to panic when an owl hooted above him. He yelped, scaring it away. He noticed that the sky was much darker but the moon was gracious enough to light the way. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung tried to shake off the fear that was attempting to seep into his limbs. He shook them out and continued to walk, he would reach the end eventually. He trudged through the snow, his teeth chattering when he heard movement. Jisung turns, trying his best to pinpoint the source of the noise. </p><p> </p><p>The branches rustled and the bushes shook as something moved towards him. Jisung froze, his legs were locked. In his mind, he knew better than to run because the animal would only give chase. It was better to stand your ground and scare them off but a small voice in his head screamed at him to run. A shadow emerged from the bushes and appeared in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Tr...espasser…” Jisung strained to understand what the figure said. It growled like an animal and goosebumps spread like wildfire on his skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I am so sorry. Please, I d-didn’t mean to. I just need to get home.”</p><p>“You… are all trespassers.” The voice was a bit more clear now but it was still gruff. Jisung wasn’t aware of anyone living in the woods. He was trying his best to guess who when the figure stepped into the light. </p><p> </p><p>It was a man. Well, more beast than a man. He was around Jisung’s height but much wider. His shoulders sloped, broad and strong. His arms were also much bigger, years of labor clear in the veins that lined it. He had cropped hair, it looked like someone had just taken shears to it. He had scars littering all over his body, one slashed from his neck across his chest. His eyes were piercing, it glowed in the night. Jisung felt his breath get caught in his throat as he met his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Something deep inside him, a primal instinct rushed forward and his limbs were finally free. As he stared into the eyes of this man, that voice inside him screamed in his head and he did the only thing he could do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Run. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung held the layers of skirt in his arms and ran as fast as his dress would allow. It was difficult in the snow but the adrenaline pumping in his veins pushed him to go faster until his calves burned. The cape whipped in the air as he ran, not looking back to see if someone or something was following him. </p><p> </p><p>His chest burned as the cold air made it even harder to breathe. The bodice felt like it was tightening with every exhale. Jisung ran, turning left or right without stopping. His hair whipped around him as the wind had once again begun to pick up. He gritted his teeth, bracing himself as when he felt himself get thrown against a tree. The wind pushing him down. Jisung shut his eyes and curled into himself, bringing the cape around him as the winds continued to pick up. His teeth chattered as his heart still raced, his breathing short puffs in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Once the wind died down, he straightened up. Maybe the man had gotten lost as well during the flurry. Jisung leaned against the trunk and tried to catch his breath. He wanted nothing more than to rip the bodice off him but he had no idea how to put it back on and if he returned without it, their plan would be discovered. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could feel the sweat on his skin, turning into little ice crystals as body burned from exertion against the cold air. The forest had gone quiet once more, not even birds could be heard. Jisung’s eyes were starting to play tricks as he got lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Shadows moved behind the tree line and Jisung was gripped with fear he hadn’t felt since he was a child. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened when the figure appeared and this time, Jisung knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun him. The man was bare chested and barefoot yet it was like the snow was nothing against him. Through his delirium, Jisung wondered if his body ran hot like a furnace. How else was he to stand the cold with barely any clothing on him. </p><p> </p><p>The figure stood to full height, much closer than before. Jisung noticed that the hair on his body and arms more closely resembled patches of fur. His mouth looked as if he was holding something in, drool dripped down his chin. His hands looked monstrous, sharp claws that curled into his palms. Jisung gulped, his whole body quivered in fear as he was face to face with the very real monster of their stories. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung held in a whimper as the man stepped closer. Against his better judgement, he couldn’t stop staring into his glowing eyes. He felt constricted, his chest under the strain of the bodice was struggling. He gripped his cape as his hand wrapped around his chest. He watched the man freeze, his nostrils flaring. Jisung noticed movement above his head and realized that it wasn’t just hair but a pair of scarred ears, pointed upwards like a wolf. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could hardly believe what was in front of him and he was convinced it was just a dream and he was passed out somewhere but it was all very real. The man, or maybe beast more like, tilted his head as he sniffed the air. His eyes narrowed before baring his teeth. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not like the others.” His speech was garbled, but coherent. Jisung noticed how the points of his fangs caught the light, large sharp canines akin to a wolf. He growled at the end, a low rumbling sound that echoed in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“H-huh?”</p><p>“You… are not… female.” Jisung paled, realizing what the man was saying. Of course he would’ve seen past their disguise. If he was a cross between man and wolf, he would obviously possess a greater sense of smell. Jisung swallowed nervously, he had probably smelled him. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I am n-not.” Jisung panicked,there was no use lying. This would obviously pose a problem since now that man saw him as an even greater threat being a male. He probably thought that he was out to claim his territory and challenge him by exerting dominance. Jisung knew that in the event of that, he would surely die. Up against whatever he was, he was only human. </p><p> </p><p>The man began to growl, his claws twitched as he bared his teeth. His ear held high and his eyes narrowed as he looked at him. Jisung had to think quickly before the man attacked. He tried to think back to what he knew from how wolves worked. This man was obviously an alpha, which meant he would feel threatened by the presence of other males that did not submit to him. Jisung was running out of options so he shut his eyes before letting out a shuddering breath. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to remember how the animals moved in the wild. He tilted his head down, his eyes on the ground. He couldn’t bend too far due to the bodice but he assumed what he thought was a submissive position. His body remained open and soft, even if his hands shook. Finally, he slowly removed his hood, pushing through the fear that rattled his bones as the man growled louder. Jisung turned his face to the side and bared his neck, praying to every deity that existed that this would work. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt the chill tingle down his spine and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. The man’s growling was not as loud but he watched as his feet stepped forward. Jisung bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best not to make any sudden movements. He could feel the heat pour from the man’s body as he drew nearer. The claws now are much closer than he would like. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s body tensed suddenly when he felt a claw trail up from his arm to his shoulder. It felt sharp, the end blunt but still as deadly as any hunting knife. It would be so easy to grab him by the jugular and end his life. Jisung’s knees nearly buckled but he drew in a shuddering breath as the man continued to “inspect” him. He could feel his breath on his neck, his nose taking in his scent. He guessed it was sour with fear and sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“You are… a man…” Jisung couldn’t hold in his whimper as the man spoke. He was close enough that he flinched when the drool from his fangs dripped onto his skin. He could feel the rumbling voice in his chest, seizing his heart that was pounding like crazy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yet you… quiver…  like a fawn.” Jisung’s eyes fluttered open, panting as he took in short breaths. The man’s smell was overpowering, a musty stench that made his eyes water. Jisung noticed the matted fur on his arms and legs, belatedly realizing that the man also possessed a tail. It flicked behind him, a long bushy tail that was lightly covered in snow. </p><p> </p><p>A part of Jisung wished he was only dreaming. That he was just somewhere in the forest still, passed out and being buried in the snow. He trembled, waiting for the man to rip his throat out. He nearly jumped when he felt something wet touch his neck. A warm feeling suddenly spread through his body like wildfire. The man grunted again and Jisung could his warm breath against his skin. It felt like the man was licking him. </p><p> </p><p>The man was just waiting for his next meal and Jisung simply offered himself up. He wanted to berate himself for doing something so foolish when the man stepped forward. On instinct, Jisung stepped back. The man growled louder, making Jisung jump. The man advanced again and Jisung continued to step back, his body moving on its own. He felt the tree hit his back and now he was trapped with nowhere else to go. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was shaking when he tried to peer upward, sneaking a glance of the man’s face. He still resembled a man, despite the fangs he possessed. A short beard covered his sharp jaw, he had a crooked nose and a scar that ran from his brow down to his upper lip. His ears flicked but otherwise stood to attention. Suddenly, Jisung felt his body press up against him. It was like a wall of heat, hotter than any person he had met. It felt as if the snow melted against him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasped before biting his lip again when the man’s hand shot up to the space next to his head, supporting him as he leaned in. Jisung could hear the wood crunch beneath his claws, he imagined how easy it would be for the man to break his bones. His breathing picked up, he breathed through his mouth as the smell was so overwhelming, he could nearly taste it. He inhaled sharply through his teeth when he felt the man’s tongue on his neck. </p><p> </p><p>His chest rumbled, the vibrations reaching into Jisung’s as he nosed at the crook of his neck and shoulder. At first, Jisung wondered why the man was interested in that particular area when he remembered. During their preparations, in their fear of getting caught, Jiwoo decided to dab a bit of perfume on his neck and wrists. It possessed a strong sweet smell, a concoction made from oils and sickly sweet flowers. It was only used by young women, it symbolized purity and innocence. Jiwoo thought it was necessary, their minds too paranoid to object. </p><p> </p><p>It was probably confusing his senses as he could clearly tell that Jisung was a man underneath the disguise. The smell contrasted his natural musk, strong enough that he had probably thought Jisung was a woman at first. Jisung tried to go through his options. He had a hunting knife, he could attack the man and run but he had no idea what supernatural powers he had. What if this wolfman didn’t get hurt? What if he healed? If Jisung attacked him, he could easily run him down and kill him. He was obviously very strong, he could easily crush Jisung’s chest with one hand. </p><p> </p><p>So why hasn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>The man’s tongue began to move from the base of his neck upward, his warm breath against the damp skin made Jisung shiver. He pressed even closer, his bare chest warming Jisung’s through layers of clothes. Jisung’s heart pounded against his chest like a wild bird, he thought without the bodice it would simply fly away. The man continued to smell his confusing scent, alternating pressing his nose against him and his tongue. Jisung twitched beneath him, wanting nothing more than to run away when he felt teeth against his skin. He froze, holding his breath. His eyes went wide as waited for the man to take him in his maw and snap his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“You smell… sweet…” His voice was muffled against Jisung’s skin, the points of his teeth scraped the soft skin behind his ear. Jisung squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the man move to sniff his hair. He held in a sob, biting his lip to prevent any cries from escaping. </p><p> </p><p>This was it, Jisung was going to die. He thought about his sister back home. It would be impossible to keep up the ruse of living as Jisung forever but it was better than admitting that they had traded places. They would have her killed, or worse, they would think she came back from the dead and burn her as a witch. Jisung hoped anyone could hear his prayers. If he died tonight, at least his sister would be safe. She could move away, somewhere they can’t find her and start a new life. </p><p> </p><p>The wind began to pick up once more, whistling through the trees. The edges of the cape fluttered while the rest was stuck behind him. He could feel the damp edges of his skirt go cold. He was almost thankful for the man’s warmth, he’d likely freeze to death if it weren’t for the shared heat. He felt the man shift against him and the claw moved from his arm to his waist. Jisung’s breath began to pick up at the thought of the sharp talons so close to his heart. He felt it scrape against the bodice where it hugged his narrow waist. He let out a shaky breath as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remove himself from his current situation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He always thought he was too young to be in a pub with all these men but it didn’t matter. He had to prove to them that he was grown up now. Jisung threw back the bitter drink they poured for him and nearly gagged. The beer quickly moved through his system, making his cheeks flush and his vision blur.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He barely remembers that night. All these men surrounding a hearth, cheering and singing as they kept on drinking throughout the night. Jisung was grateful his friend, Hyunjin, joined him. They were around the same age and grew up together but Hyunjin’s father was still around. Hyunjin was always far more delicate, almost like a girl. He would be enamored by stories of them hunting, amazed that Jisung was allowed to join the adults.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The drink got to his head and lowered his inhibitions. He knew something had happened between them that night as they stumbled home. Flashes of hot touches and gasps, hands grabbing at each other and whispers of a name were all that remained after the headache the next morning. Hyunjin made himself scarce after that. Jisung felt sad his friend no longer wished to see him. He told himself he didn’t remember that night but he knew his body remembered in his dreams.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was snapped from his thoughts when he was roughly pushed back. He felt the rough bark dig into his back as his head was thrown back, putting him eye to eye with man. A clawed hand on his chest began to push against him, trapping him against the tree. He could feel the bodice dig into his chest, constricting his breathing. He looked into the man’s eye before yelping when he dipped his head down. Jisung thought that he would dig his teeth into his neck but the man held his jaw open, saliva dripping on to his body. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung felt something against his leg, nearly burning him with how hot it was. He noticed the man was wearing only a thin layer of cloth that barely resembled torn pants. The man shifted against him, brushing up against his legs. His eyes widened when he felt the length that dug into his thigh, burning hotter than any other part of his body. Jisung’s heart skipped as it was pressed against him, his body felt flush. His heartbeat began to pick up, his knees feeling weak. </p><p> </p><p>“I wonder…” Jisung’s eyes snapped up to see that the man was staring at him. He inhaled sharply, flinching when a clawed hand was raised up. Jisung prepared himself for him to strike when the man tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear, his claw dragging on the vulnerable skin beneath his jaw. </p><p> </p><p>“...little fawn, if I let you go…” Jisung watched carefully as the man tilted his head as if he was contemplating something. Jisung shifted imperceptibly, his hand hidden beneath his cape. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you run?”</p><p> </p><p>In a flash, Jisung gripped his hunting knife and stabbed it into the man’s side. He howled in pain before Jisung pulled it out, the blood streaking the snow. The man clutched his side and staggered, giving Jisung just enough space to escape. He bundled the skirt in his arms and ran as fast as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s mind raced as the trees flew past him. He panted, pushing himself to keep running. The cape whipped in the air as he ran through the woods, not knowing where he was going. Jisung knew it was foolish to run away from wolves during a hunt, the chase only fuelled their desire but Jisung would be damned if he wasn’t going to fight for his life. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a howl pierced through the air, causing a chill to crawl down Jisung’s spine. His throat seized in panic and he continued to run, hoping he had at least gained some distance from the monster. Jisung wondered why the man hadn’t killed him immediately, maybe he just liked playing with his food. He rid himself of those thoughts, that man had no idea what he was capable of and he wasn’t about to let him have his way without a fight. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung turned to see where he was, jogging slightly. He stopped when he found himself in an unfamiliar part of the woods. There was no light, aside from the moon and no way to navigate through the forest. Jisung thought he saw light at the end, thinking maybe he was close to his village. He was about to walk when he heard the growling again. Jisung held out his hunting knife while his other hand hitched up his skirt. </p><p> </p><p>The growling sounded as if it came from every direction but years of being a hunter told him that it sounded the same, indicating it was only one wolf. He hoped there were no other animals on the prowl and he would only have to deal with the wolfman. Jisung steadied himself, trying to see which direction the man would attack from when he was tackled into the snow. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung groaned before his instincts took over and he slashed in the direction of the man. He heard a bark and the weight on him lifted slightly. Jisung rolled, struggling to move freely under the skirt and cape. Jisung held out the knife, and watched as the man shook himself out of the snow to face him. He looked angry, baring his teeth as he began to circle Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his body shake but he steadied his arm as he carefully watched the man circle him, ready to defend himself if he pounced. Jisung watched his feet shift and anticipated his attack. The man leapt forward grabbing at his shoulders. Jisung swung upward, trying to catch him in the stomach. The knife slashed his skin but he ignored it, grabbing Jisung and pushing him down. They fell in the snow with Jisung’s cape flared beneath them. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung noticed how the man’s side bled and stuck his thumb into the wound, pushing in and making it bleed. The blood seeped into his own skin and flowed down onto his skirt. The man howled in pain and slashed Jisung’s shoulder, making him gasp in pain. He rolled onto his stomach, gripping his injured shoulder as the pain sent a hot flash through his body. It was intense and Jisung gritted his teeth as he put some force on it to staunch the flow. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he bit his lip, keeping his cries in when he felt the man grab his hair. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung screamed as the man pulled hard, forcing his head back. He grabbed the man’s wrist, trying to push it off when he felt the claws against his head. One small movement and he could easily crush his skull. His hand stopped and could do nothing but grip the man’s wrist, the other hand on the ground for support. His back was arched as the man straddled him, leaning down until his breath tickled his ear. Jisung whimpered as the man bared his weight down. The cape that had wrapped around him was spread out next to him and the skirt was nothing against the damp chill that seeped into his legs. He could feel the wolfman’s legs on either side of him, trapping him. His eyes went wide when he felt the hot length brush against him again, this time spreading warmth between his legs. The man was broad and caged him, his whole body covering Jisung’s. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t have done that…” Jisung whimpered as the man spoke in his ear, hearing the underlying growl against his back. </p><p>“P-please I-I’m sorry I-“ Jisung was cut off as the man pulled his hair again, making him cry out in pain. </p><p>“Did you think you could kill me, little fawn?” </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could only sob as he felt his hair get pulled out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he cried, his fist curling in the snow. He could almost hear the horrible smile in the man’s voice, like it amused him how desperate Jisung was to survive. He felt his breath against his ear, moving down to where his neck was bared from his head being pulled back. The saliva dripped onto his injured shoulder. He should be concerned at how his shoulder was feeling numb, merely a dull throbbing pain now. Jisung gritted his teeth when the man put his mouth over his wound. He howled in pain and began to struggle violently when he felt his tongue dig into the torn skin. He screamed as the pain flared once more, the tears flowing down his cheeks. Jisung choked as the man pulled his hair back further, his mouth open in a silent gasp. </p><p> </p><p>The man pulled away and Jisung watched through his blurred vision as the blood dropped onto the white snow. He could feel it flow down his skin, sniffling as his tears continued. His breath hitched when he felt the man dig his nose into the base of neck and up his hair. It felt wet and Jisung knew half the man’s face was covered in his blood. He bit his lip, trying to keep the sobs in as his shoulders shook. He could feel the man smelling him, his breath coming out in short hot puffs. Jisung realized that he was beginning to push him further into the snow with his hips. </p><p> </p><p>In the corner of his eye, he saw glint in the snow. His knife was half buried in the ground close to them. If Jisung stretched his arm, he could probably grab it and stab the man. Jisung tried to wiggle, eliciting a low grow from the man above but other than that, there was no response. Jisung quickly weighed the pros and cons. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If he reached out and was unable to grab hold of it, the man would see it and throw it farther away, maybe even use it against him. If he got it, he’d be able to wound the man, get him off his back and run. How far would he even make it? If he aimed for the neck surely he would- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Jisung could finish, he felt a slight shift in pressure against him. The rumbling noises seeped into his back and the wolf man was digging his nose deep into his hair. He had shifted to one side, easing the weight, thus allowing Jisung some wiggle room. He didn’t bother to think and immediately shot out his arm to grab the knife. His fingers barely brushed the hilt, grappling for it against the snow. Jisung’s side burned as he stretched his tired body, trying his best to reach for the hilt when he flicked it towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung made a sound and wrapped his fingers around the end when suddenly the pressure on his back shifts. The man snaps his jaw and grabs his wrist with his teeth. Jisung screams as the fangs dig into his skin. He can even hear the snap as his bones break under the strength of the man’s bite. His hand goes limp and the knife falls into the snow. The man throws it farther away into the forest and lets go of Jisung’s now bloodied and broken wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re beginning to test me…” Jisung choked back a sob, pathetic whimpers escaping his lips as he dragged his arm inward. The man growled menacingly into his ear, a mix of blood and drool dripped from his teeth. </p><p>“I-I’m s-sorry p-please-“ Jisung curled inward, attempting to cradle his broken wrist. The pain burned through his arm, rendering it almost useless. </p><p> </p><p>His face was beginning to feel numb pressed into the snow. His tears began to frost over his lashes and yet his body burned from the heat of man’s chest on his back. Jisung was trying his best to breathe through the pain and not pass out when he felt the man’s hands on his waist. Gripping him, the man flipped him onto his back. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung grunted, the pain in his wounded shoulder flaring up once more. Cradling his injured arm to his chest, he tipped his head back in pain. He could feel the fatigue seep the strength from his body. The man pressed down against him once more, nearly suffocating underneath his weight. The man had both arms on either side of his head while he was trapped in between his legs. He pressed his hips down and grunted before burying his face back into the crook of his injured shoulder. Jisung moaned weakly in pain as he nosed the underside of his jaw, alternating between sniffing and licking his cold skin. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could feel the heat once more, pressed against his upper thigh. Even with all the layers of his skirt, he could still feel the heat from the man. In the haze that was beginning to settle in his mind, he wondered what was pressing against him. The man grunted and began to trace his nose from his ear to the top of his head, digging into his scalp. Jisung shut his eyes, feeling the drops of saliva and blood on his forehead, not wishing it would go into his eye. He felt him scrape his teeth against him and Jisung felt a sort of calm settle in his mind. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung knew in that moment, he would die. There was no way he would survive. Even if he miraculously escaped, the wolfman and any other predator would easily find him due to the scent of blood. He probably wouldn’t even make it that far, passing out from the blood loss. Jisung laid there and began to accept his fate. He thought about his sister. Maybe Jiwoo would decide to just live as Jisung forever. She would have to learn everything from hunting to collecting wood but she would survive, that’s for sure. It brought him a sense of comfort that at least he had been able to keep his sister safe. Jisung’s head lolled back and the man pushed his head to the side, baring his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open when he felt the man begin to nip at his neck. It wasn’t as painful as he thought, the man was using only his front teeth and not the sharp canines. The bites began to send sparks down his spine and one particular hard one made him gasp out loud. Jisung began to squirm with little success. The man merely grunted and continued to bite at his jaw down to his neck. Jisung bit his lip when he felt the man’s tongue on his now heated skin, soothing the bites. He began to squirm more, his hips wiggling beneath the crushing weight of the man. He moved side to side when he felt something against his hip. He froze as he heard the man whine, a sharp tinny sound before growling and pressing his hips down further. In the back of Jisung’s mind, he wondered if the man’s injuries were still bothering him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ever since Jisung could remember, he would have these dreams. They would come to him randomly but recently, ever since that one drunken night, they began plaguing him every night.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The men in the village told him it was normal. Jisung was a man and as a man, it was typical to crave sex. Something he was supposed to have learned from his late father. They would regale him with stories, describing to him the way humans shed their inhibitions and give into their carnal desire. They would tell him what it felt like to fuck a woman, a tight warm heat that felt like nothing he had ever felt before. The sounds, the sight, the taste of it was completely foreign to him. To be touched by a woman sounded life-changing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They even brought him to try it, paying a woman at the bar to help him learn. They claimed that it was what his father would have done. Jisung tried his best to understand, feeling the soft breast in his hand. He didn’t feel the same fire in his body as the men described. Ashamed, he had asked the woman to lie for him and out of pity, she agreed.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jisung knew the feeling he was looking for, from mornings waking up hard and aching. He chased that feeling until he felt like giving up. Until, that one fateful night. The memories would come to him as he shut his eyes. The feeling of being held against the unforgiving wall, ravaged by his friend, a man no less. Their hands grabbed at each other and his skin burned where Hyunjin had touched him, their tongues meeting. He had learned that night, the bittersweet taste of another man’s mouth. He could still hear their gasps as he fumbled in the darkness, their bodies pressed against each other so tight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jisung’s eyes would fly open as he grasped his hard cock, releasing into fist and leaking against his bed clothes. He had stuffed his pillow in his mouth, turned onto his side away from where Jiwoo slept across from him. Jisung always burned with shame afterwards. Not a single one of the village spoke of this and after Hyunjin’s current behavior towards him, he thought himself a freak for wanting it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was brought back to the present when the man nipped at his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go, little fawn?” His voice took on an eerie tone, growling around the words. His voice was deep, Jisung noted how it felt like it was pulled from the depths of the earth. It was gruff and yet not grating against his ears. Jisung’s breathing had begun to settle, shaking slightly while his heart still pounded away. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung opened his mouth and yet no words came out, feeling the dryness of his throat. He gasped silently as he felt the man press his teeth against his Adam’s apple as his throat worked. His body was still shaking, either from fear or the cold or even blood loss, Jisung wasn’t sure. He could feel the man rumble in his chest, nosing at the underside of his jaw. He tipped his head all the way back, no longer resisting. It was futile, Jisung realized. There was no point in struggling as the man had clearly won. He was stronger than him, much faster and to Jisung, he was basically invincible. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel the man shift above him and a hand moved from his waist and up his body. It dragged, pushing down slightly as it moved over his chest and stopping at the base of his neck. Jisung felt the bodice had tightened twice as much since earlier, digging into torso. His head tipped back as the man held his face against the base of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“I could kill you, you know.” The man grunted against his skin. He paused as if waiting for Jisung to respond. </p><p>“Rip your throat out and leave you bleeding in the snow.” </p><p> </p><p>“Do it then.” The man’s tail twitched before swishing back and forth. His ears flicked as he breathed in the man’s scent. There was no indication that he was lying. The man beneath him had meant it. It was like he accepted his fate, all fight having drained from his body. He had submitted to him. </p><p> </p><p>The forest was quiet, save for their breathing. Jisung was taking shallow gasps, trying to fight away the coming blackout. He felt tears begin to flow freely down the sides of his face. The sky was still cloudy but the moon shone through, bathing the forest in an otherworldly glow. He could hear the owls hooting as puffs of warm air from his mouths rose upwards. Both his arms had fallen limp to his sides, his strength completely sapped. The man made a questioning noise when Jisung spoke, raising his head to meet his eyes. His eyes shifted as they looked into his as if searching for something. Just then, the man rutted against him, punching out a gasp from Jisung. </p><p> </p><p>The man continued to stare at him as he jerked his hips again. Jisung knew then what it was. His eyes rolled back as the wolfman began rutting against the layers of his skirt, similar to a dog in heat. He could feel the man’s thighs tense as he continued to rut his hips, growling low in his chest. Jisung felt the pain just wash over him, blanketing his mind in a cloud. He shut his eyes and let the man rut against him when he felt him bury his face in his neck. He growled and crushed the snow beneath his hand as he pressed the other down on Jisung’s chest. </p><p> </p><p>The man half expected Jisung to struggle, to scream and fight back, kick him or scratch him and yet he had done nothing. His nose twitched, there was an almost imperceptible change in his scent. The scent of blood and sweat filled his nostrils but it was there. An almost spicy aroma that complimented the sickly sweet scent that he found on his neck. His mouth began to water and he could feel the tingle travel down to the tip of his tail. He pressed down hard against him, growling at the layers of clothes that separated their skin. </p><p> </p><p>Blood pooled in his now hardening cock, as Jisung’s scent began to wrap around him. The man moved his hand down, feeling how his heart was racing. It travelled downward and gripped his narrow waist. The man beneath him felt just as delicate as all the stupid women that come into his forest. Begging for their lives before they had their throats ripped out by the very claws were now just gripping this man’s waist. They had all fought, albeit less impressively than he did. They all believed he was some deity, some guardian of the forest when he was simply a man that had been cursed by whichever deity he did not care to know. </p><p> </p><p>He did not remember the years before he turned into this monster that he was, or if there was even a time that existed before he was like this. He spent his days alone, in the forest. Unable to join society and unable to be accepted by fellow wolves, he accepted his fate. He was almost at peace until the villagers began sending in poor vulnerable women. They chanted and prayed until he showed up and they would believe him some type of god or demon. They would believe until they find themselves beneath his claws, begging for their lives. He thought at first, they would stop sending people into the forest as a sacrifice but they had only multiplied despite the deaths. </p><p> </p><p>This boy was some such victim as well. He was dressed in the same clothing and nearly fooled him into believing he was a woman. Until his nose picked up the tell tale scent of a man, a strong musky note that couldn’t be covered up by any sweet fragrances. He had to give it to him, the man was strong in his own right. Despite the odds, he fought and tried to outsmart him. He felt some sort of respect for him and his will to survive. He had given him a taste of what it feels like to chase, something his inner wolf had craved for. </p><p> </p><p>Looking down at the body that lay prone beneath him, he noticed the darkening color of the cape as the blood from his wound began to seep into the cloth. The boy, he soon realized, was staring up at him. His eyes were glassy and dazed but his jaw was set, defiant until the end. His nostrils flared as he took in the almost burning scent of this man, the blood mixed with sweat and adrenaline. His sharp eyes didn’t miss how this boy had lingered on his arms, how he watched his muscles move as they fought. He brought his face close, baring his teeth slightly and rutted into the thick layer of clothing. He watched with interest as the boy’s eyes rolled back, a limp hand coming up to weakly squeeze his bicep. He let his tongue revel in the taste of his blood, slowly becoming more addicted. He tasted just as good as he smelled. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s mind felt blank. He felt his inhibitions begin to fade away as the shock from the pain robbed him of any higher mental function. He could only focus on the body above him, the movement of his hips as he moved against him. He could feel himself get dizzy, the musky scent of this wolfman reminded him of exactly who it was above him and a part of him found that he didn’t mind. He could feel his body respond almost naturally, drawn like a moth to a flame. His back arched upward as he traced his uninjured hand up to his broad shoulders. His body was marred with scars and lined with thick muscle. Jisung gasped slightly when his fingers traced the lines on his back, crisscrossing like whip marks. </p><p> </p><p>He tipped his head further back, feeling the snow dig into his hair as the wolfman began nosing under his jaw. In his delirium, he coughed out a laugh at the ticklish sensation. He felt the man freeze, pulling back as if he could believe the sound Jisung just made. He dove back in with more fervor and the ticklish sensation made Jisung’s shoulders shake with laughter. Distantly, it felt as if a dog was kissing his neck, excited to see him. Jisung peered over the man’s shoulder to see if his tail wagged like a dog. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was delirious, he was sure of it. He was on the brink of death, under the mercy of this beast and here he was, laughing. He had lost it. Maybe this is what they called moon sickness, <em> lunacy </em>. They thought it only struck women but apparently Jisung was mistaken. The moon shined its light, bathing the pair in an unearthly yellow glow. Jisung could feel the fur beneath his hands as he grasped the man’s body, still feeling his length against his legs. He wondered what it would be like to be taken, like a virgin on her wedding night. Jisung doubted he would long enough to reach that, he would soon die. It made him feel sad, he would never know what it feels like to be held in someone’s arms. He would die never knowing what another person’s heat would feel as he entered them, or even sadder, entering him. </p><p> </p><p>He was brought back to present by the man’s growling. He growled low into his neck as he continued to rut against him, his thighs tensing where they stayed on either side of Jisung. This beast, it wanted to devour him. It wanted to take his body and claim him as its own. Jisung realized that maybe this way he could finally get what he wanted. He was going to die anyway, surely this act would no less mar his soul as his impure thoughts. Let him be damned, he would let this demon take him. </p><p> </p><p>The man suddenly felt the boy begin to move with renewed strength, pushing against his body. Curious, he lifted himself to the boy’s eyes. There was a fire there that thought had burned as the blood poured from his wounds. </p><p> </p><p>“Take me.” Furrowing his brows, he stared at the boy. Unsure of what he wanted, he waited for him to continue. The wolfman held his breath as the boy curled his arm around his neck and pulled his face closer as he lifted his body. The two shared a breath, the air warming the short distance between them. Jisung angled himself and brought his chapped cherry red lips to the man’s mouth, the fangs still peeking from the sides. </p><p> </p><p>“Take my body.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung surged forward and pressed his lips against the man’s mouth. He felt him freeze beneath him but he didn’t care. He will be damned if he let himself die without getting a chance to experience this. He felt the man push him back and he fell like dead weight on the snow. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand what you’re asking of me, fawn?” His voice rumbled, his ears began to twitch. His scent betrayed nothing but he was still distrustful as he had tried to kill him only moments before. He watched the boy nod, staring into his eyes as he licked his lips. He could hear his heart thumping loudly inside his chest. His claws trailed the bodice that hugged his torso, his hips hugged tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” He paused and looked into the boy’s eyes. Not once has anyone ever asked for his name, then again they don’t really get this close and stay alive long enough to ask. His tail swished, his interest was now piqued. </p><p> </p><p>“Christoper… I think.” He rumbled, drawing from the recesses of his mind the only name that echoed in his brain. He had little to no memories of his old life but the name stuck, he guessed it was his.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung brought his face up and brought it to the man’s mouth. His fingers traced his fangs, the mess of blood on his chin. He knew it was his, that this man now had a taste of him and he doubted he would be allowed to leave this forest alive. His breath was shaky as he continued to explore the man’s face, the forest began to quiet down around them. If he shut his eyes, he could pretend he was just another man in the village or maybe even, his friend. Jisung would feel ashamed if he weren’t just about to die. </p><p> </p><p>“Christopher, please do me this one favor.” The man rarely had anyone ask him of anything. The prayers and chants of those crazy villagers didn’t count. He tilted his head and drew closer as the boy whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Make me feel what it’s like to just… give in… and let go… Take me like I’m yours.” </p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met before Christopher’s eyes dropped down to his lips. Perhaps just this once, he would do this for him. He had asked and who was he to deny him his dying wish? </p><p> </p><p>Their lips met and Jisung felt himself be pushed down into the snow. He gasped at the new sensations. It was jarring to have another mouth on him, the touch was unnatural and yet, he could feel his mouth begin to open up almost instinctively. He filled in the gaps and pushed back, giving just as much. He could feel his heart begin to pound faster, the burning now flowing throughout his body. He feel the claws dig into his sides, wanting nothing more than to feel it on his bare skin. He whined into his mouth and heard Christopher hush him as he pulled away. Jisung drew in a shaky breath as the man began to kiss down his throat to his chest. He licked and the wind chilled on his damp skin, as sweat began to form on his brow. He whined, wishing for him to do more. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher began to nip at the exposed skin, noting how easy it was to draw blood as his skin flushed beneath him. He growled low as his mouth met the bodice, feeling angry at the barrier between him and his bare skin. He bit down hard and held one hand against Jisung’s stomach. In one fast move, he ripped the bodice down the middle. Jisung gasped as the cold air slapped his marked skin, angry red lines contoured his torso. His skin pebbled and his nipples hardened in the harsh cold wind. He shivered, less from the cold and more from the sharp claws that now met his bare skin, digging slightly into his soft belly. The man stared enraptured at how easily his skin gave way to him, watching the indents between his claws. How easy it would be to dig his hand in and gut him, letting his warm blood flow into his waiting mouth. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher felt himself harden, his cock was now unsheathed, the pink tip glistened from the slick. He dragged his fangs against his belly, letting his tongue trace all over his skin. He felt a hunger settle in his belly as he followed the scent down his lower belly. He began nipping at his skin, marking him with bites that made Jisung gasp. He felt a hand move to his head, gripping his hair. His ears twitched before feeling the nails dig into his skull, making him growl. He drew back once more and stared at the skirt that covered what was between Jisung’s legs. He ripped through it just as easily, revealing the cotton pants that Jisung wore underneath. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasped as the man drew closer to his manhood. His body thrummed with excitement, the adrenaline heightening his senses. His thighs shaked as the man’s rough hands dragged on his skin, the claws tearing through the cloth. His clothes were in tatters but he could care less. He knew he was shivering from the cold and wanted nothing more than the man’s warmth on him again. He whined in his throat, pulling on the man’s hair. It spurred the man into action and he did away with whatever clothing was left on him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was laying down, completely naked on the red cape that flared beneath him. His skin was flushed with arousal and littered with purple bite marks. He shivered as his cock, despite being hard, had drawn in on itself from the cold, making him smaller compared to Christopher. He breathed shakily and let the man study him, shaking from the cold and the anticipation. He felt his eyes drag up and down his body and he began to make his way up. Their faces were close as Christopher had both his hands on either side of Jisung’s head, caging him. The breadth of his shoulder covered his naked body and he moaned as he felt the man push his weight on him, hissing slightly from the sudden heat. He gulped as he felt the man’s almost burning length against his bare hip, suddenly worried at how it would fit inside him. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung shut his eyes as the man drew him in for a kiss, letting the sensations take over. He could feel the sharp pain as his claws dragged over his, squeezing every so often to draw beads of blood from his skin. His eyes flew open as he gasped when Christopher dragged his mouth over his chest. He began to mewl as he felt him take his hard nipples into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it as he suckled on it. Jisung’s head spun from the onslaught of new sensations, his hips began grinding against Christopher’s skin. He gasped and felt him kiss his neck, his thumb still playing with his abused nipples. He could feel the tears prickle at the corner of his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. </p><p> </p><p>“P-plea… p-please!” Jisung’s teeth chattered as he stuttered, trying to push Christopher into action. He wanted, <em> craved </em> more. The man grunted and began making his way down until he nosed at the trail of hair leading to his dick. Jisung gasped as he felt the warm breath on his cock. He never had anyone other than his own hand down there, suddenly feeling very nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher noted the slight change in his scent, looking up to see Jisung biting his lip as he gripped his shoulder. He drew his face closer to the cock that twitched beneath him and let his tongue drag over the length, punching a loud moan from beneath him. He began lapping at his cock and balls, his nostrils flaring as he took in the heady scent of lust that was strongest here. Jisung moaned into the night, his voice akin to a howl as his thighs quaked and caged the man’s head. He could feel his body arch as his hips tried to chase the sensation, feeling the pleasure burn through his body and robbing him of all sense. His eyes rolled back as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten, his hips moving on their own accord as he rode the man’s tongue. He could feel a sensation begin to build, nearly choking him when he felt Christopher pull back. </p><p> </p><p>“No!” Jisung sobbed, the tears freely flowing down his face. He cried out, babbling incoherently as his hips stuttered against the cold air. His fists pounded against the ground as the build up began to die down, leaving his body still shaking. Christopher could feel the mess of saliva on his chin, wanting nothing more than to eat this boy alive. First, he wanted to know what it felt like to be buried in him, in his tight warm heat and knowing no one else had felt it before. It appeased something in him, his inner wolf clawing from inside his chest to claim this boy. </p><p> </p><p>He waited for the boy to stop crying, leaving him to sniffle as he pushed his knees into his chest. Jisung blushed even further as he felt himself be exposed to the man. He could feel the claws spread his ass to reveal a tight little hole. He gasped when suddenly, Christoper dove in and nose at it. It was different for male humans, Christopher realized as they didn’t produce slick like females. He breathed in the musky scent that was concentrated there and his tongue lolled out. He dragged it over his hole and whined at the taste. Above him, he could Jisung moan and roll his hips into his face. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung cried out as he felt something push against his rim. It hurt, it hurt more than he thought as something pushed its way inside. It drew back out and Jisung moaned as he felt Christopher’s tongue against his, tracing around his rim. He began to feel pleasure again as he rocked back against his face. He felt like he was going insane, the feeling of his tongue on him in the most intimate of places. His cock twitched as he felt the tongue push inside but this time it hurt less. He moaned, squirming as the man began to make lewd noises as he slurped and tongued his hole. He wanted to pull away and push back, bis body becoming overwhelmed from the sensations. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung was fully crying now, wanting to find release as it began to build up again. His hips moved as he rode Christopher’s tongue, moaning out loud as he threw his head back. The dull throb of pain was overpowered with his need to climax and he could almost taste it on his tongue. He began to move faster and he gripped himself with his free hand. He began to pump himself, moving his fist up and down so fast it blurred, all the while Christopher had his eyes shut as he ate him out. His legs kicked out and he screamed as the climax ripped through him, shooting white stripes all over his belly, even up to his chin. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasped, beginning to feel over sensitive as Christopher drew back. His eyes were hooded as his chest heaved, drool now dripping down his face. He began lapping at the cum on Jisung’s chest, making him mewl as he licked his feverish skin and his sensitive nipples. Jisung’s head lolled back, his body still shaking from the after effects when he felt something against his ass. It was hard and burning hot, making him gasp. Jisung’s hand gripped Christopher’s bicep, gasping as he tried to push him back. </p><p> </p><p>“W-wait! Wait!” Jisung wasn’t strong enough, especially now that his body was spent. He felt the man bury his face into his neck as he began to push the head of his cock against him. It felt huge and Jisung began to worry that it wouldn’t fit. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher began to growl as he pushed against Jisung’s hole. He felt his more animalistic instincts take over. He had tasted Jisung’s cum and now he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in him. He was beginning to get frustrated, his cock producing more slick. Jisung moaned weakly as he felt the head begin to force inside him. Tears burst from his eyes as the pain shot through him, his hole stretching around the intrusion. The man began to rock against him, growling and letting his claws dig into his skin where he gripped him. Inch by inch, he slowly made his way until he was half way in. He drew back to see Jisung’s face screwed up in pain, the tears and snot making a mess on his face. He sobbing while Christopher licked at his cheeks, letting his mouth move to kiss him. He kissed him as Jisung gasped and sobbed against him, the pain beginning to overwhelm him. He felt hands rub his nipples and his spent cock until the sparks of arousal began to break the haze once more. Jisung gasped as Christopher sucked at a sensitive point on his neck. He began to open up further, his lower half relaxing as the man licked and nipped at his skin. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher pushed in and he watched as Jisung’s body rippled beneath him. His head was thrown back in a gasp as his back arched, hand gripping the cape that laid beneath him. Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut as he began thrusting in and out. Jisung felt his whole body shake, his legs quivering. He felt himself burn, like swallowing a piece of coal that settled at the bottom of his stomach. He turned his head to the side as he gasped, refusing to look down and see what was between his legs. His cock strained against his stomach, leaking onto him. His body reacted in a way he had not felt before, it was like his mind was not his own. He continued to pant, his breath warming the cold air. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his shoulder scrape against the cape, the force of the thrusts moving his body. His mind felt empty as the man began to fuck into him. Jisung could do nothing but moan as he let the man use him. He could feel the claws dig into his skin and the man’s teeth latched on his neck. Jisung could feel the climax build up once more, amazed that he could release so quickly after the first. He felt himself try to squeeze around the length inside him, eliciting a groan from Christopher and making him go faster. </p><p> </p><p>He began to snap his hips faster, the slap of skin and slick echoing around them. Christopher was growling in his chest non-stop wanting nothing more to cum deep into this boy till he was full. He knew of course this boy was no female and could never carry his pups but something in him wanted to breed this boy till his belly bulged. He could feel the swelling at the base of his cock begin to impede his thrusting, preventing him from going deeper. He growled in frustration and pulled Jisung’s hips closer and closer. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung gasped, feeling something much bigger press up against his hole. He thought distantly of how dogs mated and he realized that since this man was somehow part wolf, he must have a knot. Jisung began to panic as he realized that the man’s knot was clearly much bigger than his cock. He began to squirm, trying to move away while still getting fucked. Jisung’s eyes rolled back as he moaned, feeling the pleasure begin to take over. He felt his legs shake when suddenly he was flipped onto his stomach. He gasped and winced in pain as his injured shoulder hit the ground but could think of nothing else as Christopher began fucking into him deeper. </p><p> </p><p>The new angle felt like he was reaching deeper into him. He felt him press against something that made him shout, his toes curling as his tongue lolled out. He began to squirm as he felt the man grind against him, trying to get his knot inside. Jisung scrabbled for purchase against the cape, trying to get away from the man when he felt his arms circle around him. He pulled back, flush against his warm body and held in place as the knot was forced inside him. Jisung cried out as he felt it tear through him, the pain nearly blinding him as his cock began to splutter white drops against his skin. He climaxed and tensed around the man’s knot, moaning weakly as he felt him begin to rut against him. </p><p> </p><p>Christopher fell forward, dropping Jisung into the ground and he took the back of his beck in his teeth. He held him in place as his hips moved, as much as he could despite being limited by his knot. He felt his balls tighten and one last tight squeeze had him releasing into Jisung. He could hear the boy moan weakly as he pumped him full of his cum, rutting his hips as he released. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung could feel the warmth begin to fill him, feeling it in his belly. Half his face was buried in the cape as he drooled open mouth against it. His eyes fluttered as his vision began to go hazy, his body feeling a thousand miles away. He felt floaty, no longer feeling the pain from his injuries. He breathed in shakily as he watched the snow fall. Christopher grunted as he released Jisung’s neck from his mouth. He covered the boy’s body with his own, blanketing them with his warmth. They were locked together from his knot. </p><p> </p><p>Jisung’s breathing began to settle as he felt his eyelids droop. He couldn’t fight the heaviness that dragged him further down, letting sleep take over. His body was tired, his limbs still feeling tingly. He could feel his body relax with every exhale. His eyes fluttered before he let the darkness wash over. </p><p> </p><p>A piercing howl broke the silence as the moon disappeared behind the clouds. A soft blanket of snow fell as the night passed. </p><p> </p><p>No one had returned. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like what I write and want to support me, I have a kofi!<br/><a href="https://ko-fi.com/swtchracha">Ko-fi</a></p><p>Come yell at me!! Prompts or any comments!!<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha">CC</a></p><p>((if anyone thinks i should update the tags, please dont hesitate to tell me! i'm still figuring those out and if you think i should tag something then just comment!))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>